


Bloody Knight

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Jason returns home from a night on patrol. He's hurt and bloody, and it's up to the reader to take care of him.WARNINGS: Mentions of bloody, bruises and violence
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Bloody Knight

The rain splattering on the window woke you up, but a familiar sound got your attention. You glanced at the alarm clock on your bedside cabinet, 2:49AM  
You heard footsteps on the fire escape outside your bedroom window. It was probably Jason coming home from patrol, but in case it was never him; you knew Jason kept an emergency handgun in the bedside cabinets.  
The window slowly opened, and you wondered if it was Jason or if it was someone else; someone attempting to break in, or kidnap you as leverage against Red Hood and the rest of Batman’s entourage.  
The curtains were pulled back and Jason stumbled into the apartment. You were relieved, but only for a second as you noticed something was wrong with him.  
You turned on the bedside lamp and saw him lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He groaned as he tried to stand up.  
“Jason!” You exclaimed.  
“I’m ok.” He groaned. You climbed out of bed and went to him, he was bleeding. Blood was dripping onto the hardwood floor, and seeping through his clothes. Mud covered his boots and you saw blood splatters.  
You quickly closed the window and drew the curtains so nobody could see into the apartment. Then you tended to Jason.

You pulled off his hood and removed his domino mask, blood was splattered over his face, along with mud.  
“Jay, what happened?” You asked, holding his face in your hands, you listened to his breathing and could tell he was struggling a bit, “Jay, calm down. Just breathe.”  
Jason listened and tried to steady his breathing; it didn’t take him long to get it under control, he was used to this.  
You wrapped your arm around him and tried to get him to stand, “Come on.” You said helping him get to his feet, he wrapped his arm around you and it was then you realised how heavy Jason was, it was taking all of your strength to hold him up. Sure, most of it was muscle, and the rest was the weight of his costume plus and the rain, blood, and mud that it had soaked up.  
You took him into the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet seat. You peeled off his jacket and dropped it into the bathtub. You saw bruises along his muscular arms.  
Ignoring them for the moment, you pulled off the rest of his costume, and he helped with the bottoms. You threw the rest of his clothes into the bathtub, leaving him only in his boxers.  
You looked at Jason, “Is it bad?” He asked, “It feels bad.”  
Along with the bruises on his arms, Jason also had multiple dark bruises on his torso, a cut that was bleeding and what looked like a boot imprint on his stomach. He had cuts on his legs, but they weren’t that bad. It was mainly bruising that covered his body.  
You shook your head, “No, I’ll just dab some alcohol rub on your legs and clean up that cut, it doesn’t look deep. And I’ll get some ice for that.” Pointed to his stomach. You stood up, but as you reached into the medicine cabinet, you looked back at Jason and the state he was in.  
You sighed. Grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall, you laid it onto the floor and removed the clothes from the bathtub and dropped them onto the towel.  
I’ll deal with that later.  
And you began to run a bath.  
“What are you doing?” Jason asked. “I’m not letting you get into bed in that state.” You replied.  
“Y/N, you don’t need too.”  
“I do.” You replied.  
Whilst the bath was running, you grabbed the alcohol rub and a pack of cotton balls out of the medicine cabinet and began dabbing the cuts on his legs. Jason hissed as the alcohol stung his cuts.  
You chuckled, “They are only little cuts, babe.”  
“The little ones are always the most painful.” He commented, “Remember that paper cut you got last week?”  
“Alright, ok I get it. But the next one is gonna be a more painful.”  
You were lucky that you had picked up a few things from your father, who was a paramedic and volunteered to teach first aid at some of the elementary schools in Gotham City.  
You grabbed another towel, a small one this time. You dipped it part of it into the bathtub, you brought it back to Jason and gently dabbed the cut on his torso, he hissed a little bit but you thought that the warm water was less painful than the alcohol rub.  
Once the cut was cleaned of blood, you poured some of the alcohol rub onto the drier part of the towel and dabbed it against the cut, Jason hissed again and you thought about how painful it must be.  
But it seemed that the pain had quickly began to subside, but you continued dabbing the wound until you were satisfied that it wouldn’t get infected, when you were done you fished in the first aid kit for a bandage big enough to cover the wound, and luckily enough to find several in the bottom of the box.  
You ripped the packaging open and covered the wound on his torso.  
You stopped the bath running and began to put the first aid kit away but kept one of the bandages out. “Take your boxers off.” You spoke.  
Jason chuckled, “You’re very bold.”  
“Jason.” You gave him a look that said, this isn’t the time for jokes  
And it worked, he took off his boxers and kicked the to the pile of his clothes, you put the rubbing alcohol and the cotton balls back in the cabinet. The you helped Jason into the bath.  
He sighed as the hot water touched his skin   
The water quickly became a mixture of red and brown as the blood and mud came off his body. You quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the measuring jug from the cupboard and when you returned to the bathroom, you filled it up with warm water and poured it over his dark hair.  
The water washed blood out of his hair and it ran down his face. You poured another jug of water over his hair before you grabbed the bottle of Jason’s shampoo and squeezed a large amount into you hand and began to massage it into his hair.  
Jason closed his eyes as the suds began to run down his face, and the bubbles had turned at red/brown colour from the grime in his hair. Then you rinsed his hair a few times before you were sure his hair was clean.

You grabbed the sponge and the bar of soap that sat on the side, and you began to wash the grime off him, staring with his face. You wiped away the blood that had been washed from his hair.  
“That’s better.” You smiled. Jason smirked at you as you continued to wash him.  
“So, tell me. What happened?” You asked as you squeezed the soapy sponge onto his right shoulder.  
Jason sighed heavily, “It was just supposed to be a patrol. Bruce hadn’t pick up any activity on the bat computer, but he was keeping an eye on it. It was quiet until I heard a scream, so I followed it. I ended up in Crime Alley.”  
You rinsed the sponge in the water before lathering it up again.  
“A woman was being mugged, and I stopped it but they got away with her purse, so I followed them. I followed them to an old factory a few blocks away, and I didn’t even realise it was the Joker’s old hideout.”  
You stopped sponging his back and asked, “Isn’t the Joker in Arkham?”  
Jason nodded, “Yeah he is, but Harley Quinn isn’t. Nor are the Joker’s henchmen. They jumped me as I entered the factory.”  
You sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, Y/N. It’s not your fault.” He reached for your hand and you let him take it. He brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles.  
“The three of them overpowered me, it was Harley who did this.” He said pointing to the injuries on his torso, “But I managed to get my gun, and I shot one of the goons. I didn’t kill him, just shot his shoulder. Then I broke the other guys leg and knocked Harley out. I couldn’t wait for Batman to turn up, so I called the GCPD and I left.”  
You kissed his shoulder and pulled the plug out and let the water drain. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him as he stood out of the bathtub.  
You let him dry himself whilst you went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers for him to wear to bed.  
When you came back and he was dry, you threw him the boxers which he pulled on.  
Carefully, you pulled the bandage off his torso and dabbed it dry. The replaced it with a clean, dry bandage.  
“Go to bed Jay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
“Leave that until the morning.” Jason said as you gathered his clothes and put them back into the bathtub.  
“No, it won’t take a few minutes.” You said, running the bath again. You planned to leave his clothes soaking in the tub overnight to get the worse of the grime out, then you could put them in the washing machine in the morning.  
Jason wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for you both, along with a packet of paracetamol. He was in a lot less pain that he was when he had arrived home, thanks to you, but his bruises still pained him.  
He laid down on the bed after taking two of the paracetamol.  
When you climbed into bed next to him, he pulled you against his chest, “What would I do without you?” He mumbled, pressing his lips to your forehead.  
You smiled, “That’s a scary thought.”  
Jason chuckled, “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Good night Red Hood.”  
“Night babe.”


End file.
